Electroencephalography (EEG) is an electrophysiological monitoring method to record electrical activity of the brain. It is typically noninvasive, with the electrodes placed along the scalp, although invasive electrodes are sometimes used such as in electroencephalography. EEG measures voltage fluctuations resulting from ionic current within the neurons of the brain. In clinical contexts, EEG refers to the recording of the brain's spontaneous electrical activity over a period of time, as recorded from multiple electrodes placed on the scalp. Diagnostic applications generally focus either on event-related potentials or on the spectral content of EEG. The former investigates potential fluctuations time locked to an event like stimulus onset or button press. The latter analyzes the type of neural oscillations that can be observed in EEG signals in the frequency domain.
It has been suggested to use EEG to control devices. For example, the U.S. Air Force demonstrated in the 1980s that pilots wearing simple EEG head gear could control computer displays. Presently, EEG systems are being used to control things like “quad copters”. In fact, EEG sensors may be implemented inside a head of a user. As this technology becomes more prevalent one could imagine that EEG systems could become pervasive.
In recent years, the sophistication of lighting control systems have increased significantly, for example, offering lighting scene, profile or schedule manipulation for individual lighting devices, groups of lighting devices or all lighting devices at a controlled premises. Depending on the technology of the luminaires control functions may include simple ON/OFF control, intensity control (e.g. dimming) and even control of color characteristics (e.g. for tunable white luminaires or the like). Building automation control (BAC) systems or building management systems (BMS) also have improved in the sophistication of the ability to reach every unit item or controllable appliance at the premises, offer informative, intuitive access to information and readily customizable control operations for every appliance on the premises that is adapted for BAC or BMS type networked monitoring and control functions.
Currently, no such systems exist that utilize EEG system to control lighting operations of the lighting systems and building management operations of the building management system.